Tiles are a common finishing material for finishing various surfaces including walls and floors in both indoor and outdoor applications. Tiles are typically placed by preparing a base of wet mortar following by depositing the tile onto the wet mortar base. In order to better grip the tiles as they are deposited onto the wet mortar base, it is known to provide handles which are affixed to the tile using suction cups. Larger tiles, for example large landscaping tiles which may be too heavy to handle safely by a single person, can be handled by two persons gripping independent handles secured to opposing ends of the tile; however, regular use of two people to handle each tile when laying a large area of tiles can be costly in terms of labor. Furthermore, even when two persons are available, the two persons must typically be situated at the same side of the area where the tile is to be place in order to avoid stepping on previously laid tiles, such that the persons can still be readily injured due to the requirement for the persons to lean over to one side while supporting the significant weight of the tile.